Fire Damage
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- 'Introduction' Fire Damage is arguably the most destructive form of damage in Pixel Starships. Mostly found in the form of Scarlet Missiles, the fire produced can deal massive amounts of damage that lingers in an over time effect. This area denial makes it devasting when combined with focus fire. Thankfully, Fire Damage can be mitigated through various means. 'Fire Damage Mechanics' Fire Damage is a combination of AP and Crew Damage. A fire with a damage value of 6 deals 6 AP and Crew Damage, simple. Annoyingly, extinguishing fires take precedence over repairing the room. This gives the enemy an ample amount of time to deal Hull Damage before the room is repaired. Boarders will not try to extinguish fires but will still get damaged by them. Any other damage dealt to a burning room besides fire itself will not extinguish it. When Fire Damage is dealt to a fire, the fire with the longer duration will override the shorter one. For example, a 3s fire hit with a 10s fire will be replaced by that 10s fire. 'Fire Damage Dispersal' Pixel Starships runs at 40 frames per second, and a fire can be ignited on any one of those frames. However, the damage is only dealt/calculated at the end of a Room Frame. Room Frames are a second long and are counted immediately after the start of a battle. The 40th frame is the last frame of a Room Frame. We'll call this the Fire Frame. Let's say a fire is ignited on the 12th frame. When the room frame it's on reaches Frame 40, damage is not actually dealt. Instead, the game calculates how much damage the fire is supposed to do on this frame and waits until the next Fire Frame to deal it. After the damage is dealt, the game again calculates the fire's damage and saves it for the next Fire Frame. The cycle continues until the fire's duration reaches 0s or below. For example, a 5s fire is ignited on the 20th frame. On frame 40, the fire is 4.5s long and the game calculates its damage as 2.5 (Not an actual calculation). 40 frames later (1s later) that 2.5 damage is dealt. The fire is 3.5s long now and the game yet again calculates its damage as 1.75 (ditto). This is dealt on the next Fire Frame and the cycle continues until the fire lasts 0s or below. 'Fire Damage Formula' Notes *Duration = Total frames of a fire, not seconds. *One second of fire is 40 frames. *Decimals are rounded to the 5th decimal place. *Fire Damage changes depending on what's being damaged. *f = frames Fire Duration Reductions Sprinkler: Duration = (Duration*100)/(100+(Sprinkler Stat)) Crew Repairing: Subtract ((Repair Stat*40)/2) from the duration. Additional Explanation The Sprinkler formula is used whenever a Sprinkler activates. This occurs when a fire is ignited or whenever a fire replaces another fire. This is a one-time reduction and does not linger. Example *A 5s (200f) fire is ignited in a room with 1 Water Sprinkler. For the sake of simplicity, the fire will be lit on a Fire Frame. *On ignition, the Sprinkler formula is used and becomes (200*100)/(100+50) = 133.33333 frames. If a Crew member would then repair with a stat of 4, ((4*40)/2) = 80 frames are subtracted from 133.33333 to get 53.33333. Fire Crew Damage Formula Gross Crew Damage = Duration/2 Crew Damage = (Gross Crew Damage*(100 - Crew Fire Resist))/100 100 = 1 Crew Damage Use the first formula and then the second. Example *A 5s (200f) fire deals damage to a Crew member with a Fire Resistance stat of 50. The first formula is used and becomes 200/2 = 100. The second formula is then used and becomes 100*(100-50)/100 = 50 which equates to 0.5 Crew Damage. *Note, this formula is used for each separate Crew member in a burning room. Do not combine Fire Resistance stats if there are more than 1 Crew. Fire AP Damage Formula AP Damage = Duration/5 100 = 1 AP Damage Example *A 5s (200f) fire deals damage to a room. The formula becomes 200/5 = 40 which equates to 0.4 AP Damage. 'Fire Damage Counters' Below is a list of Fire Damage counters. Barriers absorb a fire's AP Damage, but it's only a temporary counter as it'll eventually be destroyed. *Sprinklers *Barriers (Temporary counter) *Crew Repair Stat *Crew Fire Resistance Stat 'Fire Weaponry' Below is a list of Fire weaponry. Blaze Walk is a special variant of Fire Damage, but since it shares the same mechanics, it's listed as Fire weaponry anyways. *Scarlet Missile *Firehawk Craft *Arson *Blaze Walk Category:Damage Category:Game Mechanics